titantffandomcom-20200214-history
Lenny Face Filters
There are many different lenny face message filters that replaces your message when the message you send to a server contains a part of a lenny face. Most replacements are taken from meme song lyrics. * Great game, everyone! * It was an honor to play with you all. Thank you. * Good game! Best of luck to you all! * I'm wrestling with some insecurity issues in my life but thank you all for playing with me. * C'mon, Mom! One more game before you tuck me in. Oops mistell. * Gee whiz! That was fun. Good playing! * Well played. I salute you all. * I could really use a hug right now. * It's past my bedtime. Please don't tell my mommy. * Ah shucks... you guys are the best! * I feel very, very small... please hold me... * For glory and honor! Huzzah comrades! * Mommy says people my age shouldn't suck their thumbs. * I'm trying to be a nicer person. It's hard, but I am trying, guys. * Wishing you all the best. * Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. * I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. * She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an "L" on her forehead. * Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming. * Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. * Didn't make sense not to live for fun. * Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. * So much to do, so much to see, so what's wrong with taking the backstreets? * You'll never know if you don't go. * You'll never shine if you don't glow. * Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play. * Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid. * And all that glitters is gold. * Only shooting stars break the mold. * It's a cool place and they say it gets colder. * You're bundled up till you get older. * But the meteor men beg to differ. * Judging by the hole in the satellite picture. * The ice we skate is getting pretty thin. * The water's getting warm so you might as well swim. * My world's on fire. How about yours? * That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored. * Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas. * I need to get myself away from this place. * I said yep, what a concept. * I could use a little fuel myself. * And we could all use a little change. * We're no strangers to love. * You know the rules and so do I. * A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. * You wouldn't get this from any other guy. * I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. * Gotta make you understand. * Never gonna give you up. * Never gonna let you down. * Never gonna run around and desert you. * Never gonna make you cry. * Never gonna say goodbye. * Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. * We've known each other for so long. * Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it. * Inside, we both know what's been going on. * We know the game and we're gonna play it. * And if you ask me how I'm feeling. * Don't tell me you're too blind to see. * Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free. * YOU ARE A PIRATE! * Yay! * Yar har, fiddle di dee. * Being a pirate is alright to be. * You are a pirate! * We've got us a map. * To lead us to a hidden box. * That's all locked up with locks! * And buried deep away! * We'll dig up the box. * We know it's full of precious booty! * Burst open the locks! * And then we'll say HOORAY! * If you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate! * Weigh anchooor! * Being a pirate is alright with me! * Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free. * Arr yarr, ahoy and avast. * Dig in the dirt and dig in it fast! * Hang the black flag at the end of the mast! * Hahahahaha! * We're sailing away! * Adventure awaits on every shore! * We set sail and explore. * And run and jump all day. * We float on our boat. * Until its time to drop the anchor. * Then hang up our coats. * Until we sail again! * Yar har, wind at your back, lads. * Wherever you go! * Blue sky above and blue ocean below. * Hahahahahaha! * Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. * Are you, uh, a real villian? * Well, uh, technically... nah. * Have you ever caught a good guy, like, uh, like a real superhero? * Nah. * Have you ever tried a disguise? * Nah, nah... * Alright! I can see that I will have to teach you how to be villans! * Hey! * We are Number One. * Now listen closely. * Here's a little lesson in trickery. * This is going down in history. * If you wanna be a Villian Number one. * You have to chase a superhero on the run. * Just follow my moves, and sneak around. * Be careful not to make a sound. * Shh. * No, don't touch that! * Now look at this net, that I just found. * When I say go, be ready to throw. * Go! * Throw it at him, not me! * Ugh, let's try something else. * Now watch and learn, here's the deal. * He'll sleep and slide on this banana peel! * Ha ha ha, gasp! What are you doing?! * It's all part of the plan. * I'm looking for serious help. * Ultimate evil will come forth in the darkness to throw the world into a state of chaos. * If Pandora's Box is opened, the world will descend into chaos. * This message was hacked by myst. (@myst-erious) * Be good, be brave, be a warrior, be myst-erious. Get mystHUD today! * I'd wish I could stop using the lenny face. * I am lenny-addicted. * My name is lenny. * myst : lower your defenses now and surrender! * Can an admin or mod ban my lenny faces? * I'd wish making money was as easy as spamming lenny faces. * ヽ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)ﾉ Hey bois. Lenny face here. Invading the server. * Here's a joke. I tried to catch the fog yesterday. Mist. * Shout out to the people wondering what the opposite of in is. * What did the ocean say to the beach? Nothing it just waved. * I used to be a doctor, but then I lost patients. * What do you call bees that are fat? Obeese * If you need an ark I noah guy. * Rainbow Lenny Trivia The reason of why the lenny face is blocked is currently unknown. Category:Features